In a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle in which a traction (drive) motor (a motor-generator or a generating motor) is mounted, a distribution between a frictional braking force produced by friction linings and a regenerative braking force produced by the motor is controlled to obtain a total braking force desired for the vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-95391, for example).